Denouement
by interstice
Summary: 'I didn't lie when I said I needed you. I really do.' The world is against Levi and Petra, and the only way he can feel, just something, is when he's talking to her online. One-shot, LevixPetra.


**A/N: Hi everyone, again ~ LOL. I was originally not going to publish this, but after a good friend's encouragement, I decided to do it. It's a Modern AU one-shot, or more specifically, a facebook/text (whichever floats your boat) conversation between LevixPetra. I got inspired by a set of facebook message depicting a similar, but mostly different turn of events. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday, November 17, 2011<strong>  
><em>Corporal Levi (2:31AM): <em>  
>Gunther changed my fucking name, tch. Road trip has been hectic. The boys are all drunk and asleep, even though I told them not to drink. I had to drag them back to the hotel. I'm not in the least excited for the next week. Don't forget to clean my room, you're the only person I trust to do a half-decent job.<p>

_Corporal Levi (2:59AM):_  
>Are you asleep?<p>

_Corporal Levi (3:25AM):_  
>Fuck.<p>

_Petra Ral (7:54AM):_  
>Ooh, sorry for the late reply! Keke, I accidentally fell asleep (:<br>I think Corporal Levi is fitting  
>You're our trustworthy captain, right?<br>It's a shame I couldn't go, but dad and I need to have some time to ourselves, so sorry ~  
>I hope you're all doing okay, haha, it sounds fun!<br>Cheer up, Corporal, have a little funnn  
>I woke up early today to make you coffee, but I forgot you weren't there<br>Typical me, huh?  
>Anyway, I need to go clean your room and go to work<br>Have a fun day 3

_Corporal Levi (8:30AM):_  
>Corporal Levi sounds stupid. It would have been better for you to go, so I wouldn't have had to handle these brats by myself. How am I supposed to have fun? We're supposed to go to the beach today, but they're still knocked out. Tell me how that is fun. Another reason why you should have come, the coffee here is shit. Okay. Bye.<p>

_Petra Ral (9:45AM):_  
>Good morning to you too, Corporal ~~<br>I hope the sun is shining where you are  
>It's raining here, a lot TT^TT<br>I'm a little scared to drive in the rain, since you're always driving us to work  
>But, I'll be okay hehe<br>Tell me more about your adventures later, okay?  
>Have fun 3<p>

_Corporal Levi (10:27AM):_  
>The boys haven't woken up.<p>

Corporal Levi (11:11AM):  
>Petra? Are you at work yet? I know I don't usually say this, but I wish you a safe trip.<p>

_Corporal Levi (11:56AM):_  
>Petra?<p>

_Corporal Levi (12:35PM):_  
>Your dad just called me. He says the police just called and found a car, burning. They think it might be yours. I hope to fucking god you're okay.<br>I swear, if you're safe and sound right now, I will strangle your dad for getting me this worked up.  
>Please reply.<p>

_Corporal Levi (1:02PM):_  
>Your dad called me again. He says he's getting really worried.<br>I'm getting really worried.  
>Fuck, please please please be alright.<br>Please, Petra, just reply and end this agony.  
>I can't bear it.<br>Petra,  
>Please.<p>

_Corporal Levi (2:57PM):_  
>Your father called again. He said the cops found your body near the wreckage.<br>They're rushing you to the hospital.  
>Oh god please be alright!<br>I don't beg and I don't ask for anything, you know that the most!

You were the only one that saw through my coldness  
>This is all I ask for<br>Please please please please please please stay alive  
>You have no idea<br>... I just..  
>I need you..<p>

_Corporal Levi (3:40PM):_  
>You're in a coma.<br>And I'm here, sitting on the beach, basking in the beautiful sun…  
>What I would do to be in your position, instead of you<br>Petra don't die on me  
>I didn't lie when I said I needed you<br>I really do

_Corporal Levi (8:00PM):_  
>Fuck<p>

_Corporal Levi (8:03PM):_  
>FUUCCCKKKKK<p>

_Corporal Levi (8:05PM):_  
>PETRA PLEASE I'M FUCKING BEGGING YOU<br>WHO'S GOING TO MAKE MY COFFEE IN THE MORNING?!  
>I NEED YOU TO STAY ALIVE<br>I LOVE YOU  
>I DON'T KNOW IF YOU EVER LOVED ME BACK<br>BUT PLEASE  
>FOR ME<br>FOR YOUR DAD  
>FOR EVERYBODY<br>DON'T DIE  
>PEOPLE NEED YOU<br>YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME NOT LIKE THIS  
>PLEASE PETRA PLEASE PLEASE DEAR GOD I CAN'T BEG ANY MORE THAN THAT<p>

_Corporal Levi (8:10PM):_  
>YOU ARE MY LIFE ESSENCE<br>YOU'RE THE ONLY THING I LIVE FOR  
>IF YOU DIE, I DIE<br>SO PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME  
>I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH<p>

Please, Petra Ral, don't make it that the next time I see you, it's at your funeral

_Corporal Levi (5:27AM):_  
>You're dead. And I never got the chance to say I love you. Everything hurts right now. Even the beautiful sunrise before me can't suppress the sadness in me.<p>

**Sunday, December 25th, 2011**  
><em>Corporal Levi (4:18AM):<em>  
>Merry Christmas<br>Happy Birthday to me  
>This is going to be the first Christmas AND birthday I've spent without you, in a long time. I miss you, as always.<p>

**Tuesday, February 14th, 2012**  
><em>Corporal Levi (6:30PM):<em>  
>It's Valentine's Day. I visited your grave today, like I do every Tuesday, and it has flowers all over it. I cleaned it up a bit. You know… It's been awhile, but it still hurts. I love you, a lot. It's in present tense because I love you, even after all this time.<br>… I'm a fool.

**Tuesday, July 24th, 2012**  
><em>Corporal Levi (4:51PM):<em>  
>It seems like everybody has forgotten about you. I'm the only one that tends to your grave, nowadays. Oluo is overseas, Gunther is with him. Eld is missing. Your dad is… with you right now. So it's just me, pruning your flowers every Tuesday.<p>

It's never going to stop hurting, is it?

**Friday, October 31st, 2012**  
><em>Corporal Levi (11:59PM):<em>  
>Happy Halloween<br>I thought I saw your face in the window, when I was washing the dishes. I still miss you.

**Friday, November 17th, 2012**  
><em>Corporal Levi (1:37AM):<em>  
>Happy one year anniversary to your death…<br>I'm a fucking idiot, and you must be thinking that as well while you're watching over me. You must think I'm an idiot for going to your grave every Tuesday, for the past year, with my pruners and your favourite tea. I don't know who drinks it all, because it's always empty when I come back. Maybe it's you? See, I'm really going crazy because it still hurts. You're in my mind every second, you're in my dreams every night and your presence is so vivid, that I sometimes think you're alive. At least you and you father have all of eternity to hang out. Isn't that what you wanted, before you died?

**Tuesday, December 25th, 2012**  
><em>Corporal Levi (11:11PM):<em>  
>I spent all day at your grave. I brought some birthday cake, for both of us. I also brought gingerbread men. It's 11:11. Make a wish. You're probably going to not tell me your wish, because if you do it won't come true (not like you could, anyway). But, I know mine won't come true. It's to be with you as soon as possible.<p>

**Monday, December 31st, 2012**  
><em>Corporal Levi (3:05PM):<em>  
>Happy New Year's Eve<br>I love you. Still present tense. I'm visiting your grave tomorrow, but I might not be, because I'm on the road now messaging you. It wouldn't be so bad if the same fate was brought on me. I really love you. I'm just a walking corpse because you took my soul away with you. Is it okay up there? Is the tea good enough for you? I hope it is.  
>You're probably really disappointed, when you're watching me, right? I'm not the Corporal you once knew, anymore. I have nobody to boss, or drag, or call brats. I have nobody, which makes the pain ten times worse. I don't think I could ever love any one more, count yourself as fucking lucky.<p>

Did you love me back? I know I shouldn't be moping about, like this. But it really hurts. I guess I should get off now. I lov-

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SPOILER (in case you skipped to the bottom of the page without reading the actual thing ?): **_Just a bit of clarification, Petra dies in a car accident. Oluo and Gunther are backpacking or doing something overseas. Eld is missing, as in, he hasn't been seen or heard from for awhile. If he's alive or not, I'm going to leave up to you guys. Petra's dad dies a few months after her death; how is up to you guys. Levi dies at the end, which is sort of hinted by the first few sentences of the last message. His death is confirmed when his 'I love you' is cut off... I was deciphering whether to make it more obvious, but NAHHH. Oh and, whether Petra loved Levi back is also up to you guys. HAHA! If you want to know what I thought about those open-ended bits, feel free to PM me._** :END OF SPOILER  
>Anyway, this is supposed to be a bit vague. I really wanted to focus on Levi's emotions instead of the actual event (I tend to do this LOL). Hope you guys enjoyed it, and please review ~<strong>


End file.
